bella Sings
by lovezjacobblack
Summary: Bella is a famous singer and likes to skate board but the Cullen's and Edward don't know that until they find out them selves. i am only 13 so please be nice i am not good at grammar to
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA SINGS BELLA'S POV**

God i can't believe i moved to forks but on the good side i meet Edward and the Cullen's they are like my second family.

My name is Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen's i am a famous singer called Dave Swansen but we pretend to be guys but are reel guys.

I live in forks right know but i don't like it alot because i don't have my gang to hang with so we can sing and skate board we wrote alot of songs like Pledge Allegiance To The Hag,Little Miss Honky Tonk and Cowgirls Don't Cry and alot more but ya i am really famous and like to skate board.


	2. bellas friends and skate baording

CHAPTER 1 Bella's friends call and Bella starts singing again!

BELLA POV

i can't believe i moved to forks Washington but i am glad i did cause then i would of never have meet Edward and the Cullen's but i miss singing and skate boarding i was to in my thoughts to hear the phone ringing but my dad called me down and said some one from phenex is phoning then i ran down stairs with out tripping and my dad said wow i said ya ya i get it now go watch you sports then i answered the phone and they said we are coming to see you bells i screeching an said when today ok then i asked what time they said in three hours i said ok meet you there be ready to skate board k they say k bye bye for now then i phoned Edward and said to get him and his family's butt over here now .  
In three minutes they are here and i said we are going to a shop first then i turned to Alice and said no you are not shopping for me okay! then i went up stairs and got my skate board and said lets go then we went to a clothing store and got are gangs colors red black and green and then changed to the colors and said lets go to the air port and then i ran strait to the car and jumped into the jeep and said meet ya they hehe! then in an hour we are at the air port and then i jumped out the door and ran to the air port and then i asked Emmet to put me on his shoulders and then i said my names logo and screamed it out and then i heard the other parts and then i backed flipped of Emmet's and ran through the crowed and then i got jumped on then i heard the giggling of the gang then they let me up and then i began to sing my part of the gong I'd Lie I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke, I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie

He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long And he sees everything black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishin he was mine

I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you But he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is My God, he's beautiful So I put on my make-up And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you His favorite color's green And he loves to argue Oh, and it kills me His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie then i said follow me and then ran and they followed me and then i went to the Cullen's and said theses are my friends and they are Alix,Trish,Andy,and Mandy a.k.a. molly and we will explain what they are doing here kk lets go guys and then i asked the gang if they have there skate board stuff they said yes and then i asked the Cullen's if they could hold thew stuff and follow me to the car cause me and the gang are going to skate board to the cars kk? they said yes then i said just give to stuff to the boys and they will handle them and i said to rose Alice and Esme to come with us and i said well at least you got sneakers and then i told them to get on one of the skate board and they said yes Alice came with me and Esme went with Andy and rose went with Trish and we were of and we were laughing the whole way and i said well that was freaking fun then fell to the ground laughing then i had to get Edward to picked me up.


End file.
